


april

by lesbianmina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmina/pseuds/lesbianmina
Summary: a lil poem about spring1. i still don't know how the fucking tagging system works please help





	april

april is the best time of the year  
it's warm but the flowers are still blooming  
and the bugs aren't all out yet   
and im only a little tired  
and a little sad  
but then i look at the azaleas  
and im happy   
and i think everything's gonna be alright


End file.
